Passion: My Drug of Choice
by Supfan
Summary: Gods Draco, that will never get old". It was wrong. His body moving against hers as she writhed beneath him. How she knew it was wrong, and yet she craved his touch. He was the drug, she was the addict. Dramione One-Shot. RATED M FOR A REASON


**Nice little Dramione one-shot. Definetly Rated M for a reason.  
Disclaimer: You honestly think if I owned ANYTHING associated with Harry Potter, I'd be sitting her writing fanfictions?? Ok, I own nothing, happy? Read hehe**

**No flames but I LOVE reviews! ! ! Oh, and I'm looking to beta people who can take critique well, so if you need a beta, lemme know! ! **

Forbidden fruits that shouldn't be tasted. Just like Eve eating the apple against God's commands, this was completely wrong, unnatural, and immoral. How Hermione wished she could go back to her purity. Go back to the life she once had, a member of the Golden Trio, brilliant Hogwarts witch. But those days had died long ago, along with Dumbledore, Dobby, and Fred.

The touch of his skin, set her blood a flame, the passion burning through her, desire controlling her emotions. When she was with him, for the short time, her reason ran out the door. The logic that had driven her actions didn't matter as much anymore and as his hands danced across her soft, tanned skin, she refused to think.

Ron had never had this effect on her. When he touched her, he seemed distant. It wasn't until a month ago, that she'd found him in bed with Lavender Brown. Draco was just a way to get back at him...at least that's what she told herself. With Ronald, she didn't feel this passion. Her skin didn't burn with lust.

That was why she was here now, in the arms of the one person she shouldn't be even considering as a lover. His platinum blonde hair fell in front of the steely gray eyes that had been passed down from his father. There was a twinkle in them, and for a moment she thought they'd flashed gold with lust. He kissed her softly, but eagerly, leaving a burning trail down her neck, to the valley between her breasts and lower, finally settling his lips over her heated core.

His tongue lapped hungrily, teasing her expertly before diving into her wetness. Try as she might, she couldn't stop the moans she was eliciting. The pleasure built and built until finally, with a shriek of joy, it was released in waves of pleasure. He held down her hips, as she rode the wave, continuing to scream. When he'd cleaned her nectar with his mouth, he slowly moved up, his own arousal pushing against her thigh as he moved to kiss her, letting her taste herself.

So his arm still bore the dark mark? So his father had been one of the most wanted Death Eater's of his time? So they'd had been enemies throughout their time at Hogwarts? None of this mattered when they were together.

As he plunged himself into her, savoring the feeling of her inner walls clamping down around over his erection, he let out a throaty groan, almost releasing his seed right away.

Stopping for a moment, holding himself back from thrusting like a young inexperienced virgin, he paused, only the sounds of their heavy breathing able to be heard. She moved her hips, desperate for him to continue, and finally he did, starting at a slow pace. The silk sheets under their bodies were sticky with sweat, but neither noticed as they continued their dance in the bed.

She admired him as he moved above her, concentration on his face. At that moment, she felt a feeling of euphoria sweep her and her mind became muddled. She cried out at the orgasm that racked her body, and quickly after, Draco let himself go, filling her up with himself. As they came down to earth, their breathing slowing, Draco fell down against her, wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her back into his chest.

"Gods Draco..." Hermione breathed, taking his hand in her own. "That will _never_ get old."

"You can say that again," He answered nuzzling his face into her bushy hair.

"I should go. Ronald will be home soon," She said moving to get up and grab her clothes.

"No...stay," He said pulling her back down, kissing her neck lightly. "Send him an owl. I'll have the elves pick up your things. Stay with me Hermione."

She was about to comment on the absurdity of allowing house elves to do her bidding when realization hit her face suddenly as she caught his double meaning and she turned around, sitting up abruptly. "You mean stay here? With you? Like move in?"

"Yes, that was what I was suggesting," He smirked. "And they call you the brightest witch of our age."

"Move in?" She said again, looking at the hardwood flooring.

"Again...yes..." He mumbled his ego taking a hard hit. He hoped she'd jump at the chance and rush to get her things, not sit there and look confused.

Turning a cold shoulder, she began slipping on her clothes. "I can't Malfoy. He's my husband. I took a vow to remain faithful and stand by his side in sickness and health. I already fucked up half of that."

"If you think you still stand by his side, when you run to my bed every other night, then you are more twisted than I thought minx," He said folding his arms behind his head, leaning back leisurely.

"Shut it Malfoy," She said using his last name informally. "We had an agreement when this whole thing started. Moving in wasn't part of the deal." Standing, she slipped her robes over her head and grabbed her shoes. "If you can't handle sex without strings attached, then this was a mistake. I won't come by anymore."

In a flash she was at the door, her hand wrapped around the handle, but just as quickly, Draco was behind her, his hand holding the exit shut. His left arm coiled around her waist, pressing her bum to his already hardening cock. His lips fell near her ear. "Say what you want Weasley, but you'll be back. I'm the drug that you can't give up, no matter how much will power you have. I give it 24 hours before you need your next fix," He said in his deep throaty voice.

"Let me go Malfoy. I'm not doing this anymore," She said pulling forward slightly. His grip merely tightened.

Slowly, his right hand trailed down her chest, unbuttoning the front of her robes little by little, until her core, still soaking with his juices, was exposed once again. He lightly touched the outside of her labia, pushing back the outer lips, shoving his fingers into her cunt quickly. She was already beginning to drip. "Don't lie to yourself Hermione love. You are sick of the mundane world your dear 'husband' has brought you into, and I help you escape. My fingers, my tongue, my cock, all help you forget."

Her body was now writhing in his arms as his fingers did wicked things inside of her. "Please…Draco…" She begged, placing her hand around his length.

"Tell me Hermione. Tell me you are addicted. Tell me how you love me doing wicked things to your body," He said pausing his antics.

"I need you Draco. Please keep going," She moaned before seeing stars.

No more words were said and with a chaste kiss, Draco retreated to the wash room to clean off. Hermione buttoned her robe, set on leaving and never coming back. As soon as she was far out of the manor and at an available apparition point, she slipped on her shoes, smoothing her hair down. When she was presentable, she pulled out her wand.

She would be back tomorrow, she knew she would, because whether she liked it or not, Draco was right. He was a drug that she needed as often as possible. An escape from the boring housewife role, into something more exciting. Yes, she would be back tomorrow.

With a _pop_ she apparated back to her broken home, to continue working through the motions of her staged life. She would be back. After all…passion was a drug.

**I get off on reviews :-D  
-SUPFAN**


End file.
